<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're a (Great) Grandpa! by SeleneMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170296">You're a (Great) Grandpa!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon'>SeleneMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grandfather Roku, Grandpa Roku, Identity Reveal, Iroh DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE ZUKO, One-Shot, but his hand's being forced, currently a one-shot, for now, kind of, might expand at some point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang doesn't know what to think when Iroh asks to speak to the Avatar. But Iroh doesn't really want to speak to <em>him</em>. </p><p>In which Roku learns his family was closer than he'd realized and Zuko apologizes for things that aren't his fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roku &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're a (Great) Grandpa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/gifts">LJF</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang wasn’t expecting Iroh to request a meeting with the Avatar. The man had never been particularly shy about popping into the shared rooms that Zuko had given them with a sleep deprived Fire Lord in tow. (Aang wasn’t sure if Zuko had ever actually slept in his own chambers. He seemed to pass out on their couch or at his desk four nights a week, and Aang suspected that he <em>didn’t</em> sleep the other three.) So it was with some trepidation and a great deal of confusion that he approached Iroh’s quarters.</p><p>The old man greeted him with a kind smile and a warm cup of tea. Aang settled across from him and, at Iroh’s encouragement, took a sip of the tea. It was really good.</p><p>“You must be wondering why I asked to speak to you.” Iroh said.</p><p>“A little.” Aang admitted. “I mean, we don’t <em>not</em> talk but…”</p><p>“But always in a group setting.” Iroh nodded. He took a sip of his tea. “However, I thought it best if this conversation was held privately.” Aang frowned. What did Iroh think that he couldn’t say in front of his friends? “I have learned through my connections, that there are those in the Earth Kingdom who are… concerned about my influence over my nephew.” He said, somewhat reluctantly. “After much thought and… <em>debate</em> with my associates,” the White Lotus “I have agreed to leave the Capital for a time to see if my absence reduces the resistance Zuko has been facing in his negotiations with the Earth Kingdom.” Iroh’s mouth thinned in a way that made Aang think that he wasn’t any happier about it than Aang, whose stomach was sinking.</p><p>“You’re leaving him?” Aang asked. “Iroh, he needs you.” Pain lanced the old man’s expression.</p><p>“It won’t be permanent.” Iroh said, voice tight and fists clenched on his knees. “Once they see he’s more than my nephew.” His eyes jumped up to Aang’s. “I won’t let them keep us apart.” He vowed. Aang swallowed.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” He asked. “Why not all of us?” He appreciated the warning but he would have liked to hear it with his friends to strategize on how best to support Zuko. (Aang was a strong advocate for hugs and bison cuddles, but Sokka and Katara could probably think of something more practical.)</p><p>Iroh took another sip of tea, heating it though it was still steaming. “Zuko has the unfortunate combination of drive and lack of restraint. He is a survivor but he should be doing more than survive now. He needs someone older and wiser to remind him to take care of himself; and perhaps pick up some of the slack when he does not listen.”</p><p>Aang frowned at him uncertainly. “You know I’m younger than him, right?” The century in the ice didn’t count. Iroh smiled.</p><p>“Yes, but I’m afraid I wasn’t speaking to you, Avatar Aang.” He said gently. “While Zuko listens to you, he would only let a member of his family actually take care of him.” Aang looked around. They were the only ones in the room.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” He said.</p><p>“I suppose you would have no way of knowing.” Iroh said thoughtfully. “Zuko’s mother was, is, Ursa, daughter of Rina.”</p><p>Something very strange happened. Aang felt like he was being pushed aside, roughly at first then gently as if whoever it was had caught themselves. Aang was staring out of his own eyes but his spirit felt oddly disconnected from his body.</p><p>“What?” Someone who was not Aang spoke. “Tell me that again, Iroh.”</p><p>“Zuko is the son of Ursa, daughter of Rina.” Iroh repeated. “Avatar Roku, I presume?”</p><p>“Zuko is Rina’s grandson?” The Aang not in control frowned and reached out.</p><p><em>Not now, Aang.</em> Roku said curtly. Aang could feel that Roku’s control over his body was tenuous at best. He could easily wrest control from him. <em>Aang, please.</em> Aang reluctantly pulled back. Roku relaxed.</p><p><em>I want an explanation.</em> Aang shot back crossly</p><p><em>I believe you are about to get one.</em> “Explain yourself, General Iroh.” Roku ordered. Iroh raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Surely it is not surprising. You and my grandfather spoke of the possibility that your children would marry before your friendship… soured.” Iroh said diplomatically. “Sozin maintained the desire to unite your families after your death. He even explored the possibility with my father, though it came to naught. My father remembered his father’s wish, so when the opportunity to arrange a marriage with your granddaughter arouse he took it.” Iroh watched him carefully. “I can provide the lineage documents if you require them.”</p><p>Aang and Roku’s eyes closed and in his mind he saw a smiling gap toothed little girl… with a very familiar nose.</p><p>“No.” Roku breathed, his shock giving way to a sense of awe and a powerful sorrow. “Zuko is Rina’s grandson.” He swallowed. “I’m a great-grandfather.” In the depths of his mind Aang choked, finally catching up to what the pair had been saying.</p><p>“You are.” Iroh smiled slightly. Roku looked at him sharply through Aang’s grey eyes.</p><p>“Does he know?”</p><p>“He learned the truth sometime ago.” Iroh nodded.</p><p>“He never mentioned it.” Roku’s hands clenched. Iroh shrugged.</p><p>“Zuko is complicated.”</p><p>“He might not want this.” Roku said.</p><p>Iroh snorted at that. “Zuko? The boy is starved for familial affection, he clings to family whether they deserve it or not. No, it is not that <em>he </em>doesn’t want <em>you</em>.” He surveyed Roku in the guise of a twelve year old boy. “Will you take care of him while I am away?”</p><p>“I have to discuss it with Aang.” Roku answered. “I’ve already been unconscionably rude to him.”</p><p>“Of course.” Iroh sighed. “I understand.” Grey eyes blinked. Then Aang vaulted the table and seized Iroh by the shoulders.</p><p>“Zuko’s my great-grandson?!” His smile was practically splitting his face in two.</p><p>Iroh was slightly less worried than he had been a moment before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang was asleep. Roku was not. The younger Avatar had agreed a little too easily to allow Roku to use his body to ‘grandparent’. Roku would have preferred firmer rules and boundaries. It would be all to easy to abuse the gift that Aang was offering him. He had already lived out his life, he could not take advantage of Aang’s kindness when he had yet to live his. Roku resolved to speak to Aang about limitations again, but for now…</p><p>Roku stood up. It was strange controlling the body when Aang was asleep. He walked through the shared apartment, fidgeting with his hands as he walked (unsure what to do with them when he didn’t have wide sleeves to tuck them into). He moved through a palace as familiar and alien as a childhood home. Pieces of the original remained, but much was replaced with new memories and objects.</p><p>Aang was one of the few people permitted in the Fire Lord’s chambers without announcement. Roku easily brushed past the guards and pulled up short. The chambers were dark and cold. There weren’t any fires burning in the hearth; nothing to suggest that he was there. It was the middle of the night. Surely he wasn’t still working?</p><p>Roku turned and went to the door. “He’s not here?” He asked the guards.</p><p>“No sir.” One of them said. Roku frowned and nodded at him. He walked away toward the Fire Lord’s office. Sure enough, when he turned into the hallway he spotted golden light spilling out from the crack under the door and a Kyoshi warrior stationed outside. She glanced at him, faintly exasperated.</p><p>“Are you here to send him to bed?” She demanded. “We finally got Sokka to coax Suki away but Zuko’s always been a lot trickier.” Roku frowned. He'd dismissed Aang's belief that Zuko worked too hard. Now he was starting to reconsider.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” Roku said, his concern mounting. She nodded and opened the door for him. Zuko glanced up as Roku walked in.</p><p>“Aang,” He greeted him warmly. “Sorry, am I late for something? Is there another kitchen ra-raid?” Zuko hid a poorly smothered yawn in his sleeve.</p><p>Roku stared at his great-grandson. He looked so tired. For an instant he saw a teenage Sozin, exhausted from spending all night studying before the first meeting the Fire Lord allowed him to take part in as Crown Prince. (It was the eyes. He had Sozin’s eyes.)</p><p>“Aang?” Concern entered Zuko’s expression, pushing away the exhaustion. Oh, there it was. He recognized that look anywhere. Ta Min. The same look his wife gave him whenever she was worried about him.</p><p>Zuko stood, wobbling slightly and disregarding it to come around to Aang. “Are you alright?” Anxious gold eyes peered at him. “Is something wrong? What do you need?” His concern made him looked like Ta Min but his questions, that was all Roku. Wanting to fix whatever was wrong.</p><p>How had he missed it before? Roku reached up and cupped Zuko’s face with hesitant hands. Zuko started back, then appeared to make the conscious decision to stay still. Roku stared into his golden eyes, wide with confusion.</p><p>Well, one of them. Roku suddenly realized he didn’t know how his great-grandson had been scarred. He swallowed. He knew <em>so</em> <em>little</em> about Zuko. He needed to learn more… but not now. He’d seen what he came to see. His wife and daughter in his grandson’s face. Now, he had some parenting to do.</p><p>“You,” Roku gently shook his head for emphasis. “Should be in bed.”</p><p>Zuko relaxed as he realized that ‘Aang’ was just there to badger him into resting. “I’m fine.” Zuko straightened and pulled away. (He was nearly a head taller than Roku in Aang’s body.)</p><p>“You are light headed.” Roku said, disapprovingly.</p><p>“It’s not that bad.” Zuko scoffed, rolling his eyes; and though Roku knew he was Rina’s grandson he swore he saw his eldest daughter’s sass in the gesture.</p><p>“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” Roku reprimanded, going to tuck his hands in his sleeves only to find them absent. “I didn’t tolerate that from your aunt Shyra and I won’t from you either.” Zuko frowned.</p><p>“Aang, what are you-?” Zuko froze. “You aren’t Aang.”</p><p>“I am not.” Roku inclined his head. Zuko’s throat worked as he swallowed.</p><p>“Avatar Roku?” He rasped. A small smile touched Roku’s mouth as he nodded. He was completely unprepared for Zuko to drop. His first thought was that Zuko had collapsed from exhaustion, but as he knelt to check on him he realized that he had fallen to his knees in a deep bow.</p><p>“Zuko?” Roku had been prepared for rejection or shock. He had not been expecting his great-grandson to fall into the deepest bow possible. “Zuko, what are you doing?” He reached to pull him out of his prostration.</p><p>“Avatar Roku,” Roku hesitated at the tremor in his grandson’s voice. “On behalf of my family, I apologize for Fire Lord Sozin’s betrayal.” Roku stiffened. His heart ached. He didn’t know if it was from finally receiving an apology for something that had cut him deeper than he ever wanted to admit or if it was because it was from the wrong person. Zuko wasn’t Sozin. He was <strike>his</strike> <em>their</em> great-grandson. He shouldn’t have to apologize, especially not with a voice so full of fear and guilt.</p><p>Roku’s first instinct was to pull his great-grandson into a hug and tell him that it wasn’t his fault. But Aang knew Zuko and those experiences told Roku that wouldn’t work. Zuko wouldn’t believe him. So he swallowed his discomfort and said, “I accept your apology.” Roku heard his breath catch. “Please get up, grandson.” Zuko swallowed.</p><p>“You know?” He sat up without lifting his head.</p><p>“Only recently.” He admitted. “But I should have seen it. You have your grandmother’s nose.” Zuko’s hand automatically lifted to touch it, then fell.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said.</p><p>“I’ve already accepted the apology.” Roku reminded him, settling into a seated position.</p><p>“Not for that.” Zuko mumbled. Roku frowned, unsure what else Zuko might have decided was his fault.</p><p>“I believe I am the one who owes you an apology.” The old Avatar objected. Zuko’s head raised just enough for Roku to meet confused eyes before he looked guiltily away. “I’ve missed sixteen years of birthdays.” Zuko startled at that. “I believe I owe you quite a number of presents.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, you don’t have to do that.” Zuko protested. “Uncle was really the only one who got me anything.” Roku’s stomach twisted. Zuko apparently did not understand that that made it worse, not better. “I haven’t really celebrated it much anyway.” <em>Agni, Zuko</em>.</p><p>“Humor an old man.” Roku interrupted before Zuko could keep tugging his heartstrings. He smiled wryly. “Not that I look it.” Zuko smiled weakly, but it was a start. “Come along, Zuko.” Roku stood and held out his hand to help the boy up. “Let’s get you a snack then bed; and you can tell me all about how you are too old to be tucked in.” Zuko turned red and he weakly protested. But he accepted the hand and allowed Roku to guide him out of his office.</p><p>Roku found he was rather looking forward to being a great-grandfather.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... in general Roku knows that Zuko is his great-grandson. But why would he? Aang's been stuck in ice. There's no more reason for Roku to know than there is for Aang. That said, I <em>do</em> have him know in my other Grandpa Roku stories so far.</p><p>This one's for LJF, who is amazing to bounce ideas off and work through characters with, and anyone else who just wanted more Grandfather Roku content. </p><p> </p><p>(I do have an idea for where this goes, but I have several works in progress for Avatar; so as the tags say 'one shot, for now'.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>